saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren
Ren was the last Rythulian and the main character of End War Online: Belonging. Appearance Ren has white hair and red eyes, common traits of a Rythulian, as well as a slightly darker skin tone from his northern ethnicity. During his time as Lord Protector in Amira, he wore an outfit consisting of black pants, a black vest with a gray undershirt bearing the insignia of Amira's royal guard on the shoulders, as well as a collared dark blue short cloak over his shoulders, bearing the Amira royal guard insignia on the back. After leaving Amira in search for Lu, he has grown his hair out a bit, now reaching down to his shoulders, as well as adding red lined tattos on his cheeks, as well as on his arms and leading down to his chest and stomach, their design based on ancient Rythulian techniques and acting as Anima channels through his body which glow red when powered. He changes his outfit to one based on Rythulian battle dress, featuring black pants, a dark blue vest with a black fur collar, with a white undershirt as well as dark blue wearable sleeves, black fur lining the cuffs, both of which bear intricate gray designs on the left shoulder and sleeve. He wears a white cape around his waist and a white scarf around his neck. He always carries the necklace belonging to Lu on his person no matter what. Background Born to unknown parents, a young Ren was subject to a purge on his home city by knights of Amira. Ren and his mother and father attempted to escape the city, but were eventually caught by Amira knights. Injured and forced to watch his parents try to fight off the knights, but getting killed in the process, Ren's Rythulian Eyes awakened, immediately wiping out all the knights in his area in a torrent of spectral blades, which also ended up leveling the section of the city he was in. By the time that other knights would come to investigate, the only things left in the area were an unconscious Ren and his father's Moon Song Rifles. Tasked with killing the unconscious orphan, an Amiran knight took pity on him and ended up sparing the boy, unbeknownst to the rest of the knights. Ren eventually woke up, but due to awakening his Rythulian Eyes at such an early age, suffered from amnesia, and had no recollection of any of his past life, including his original name. He took the Moon Song Rifles and left the destroyed city, eventually making his way to Amira. Knowing nothing of his past and with a completely clean slate, he adopted the name Ren upon a knight he met asking his name, and decided to live in Amira. He would eventually work his way up the ranks, due to his unknown lineage and proficiency with Anima and the Moon Song Rifles, and would secure a stable and successful career as a knight of Amira, eventually becoming a King's Guard, and working directly under Lord Solais as a Lord Protector, being assigned to protect the Princess of Amira, Lu, with whom he had established a close bond with in the years prior, having met her early on in his training as a knight. Personality Ren is naturally kind, but is also serious when it comes to his position as a King's Guard of Amira. He is sharp in both skill and wit, and is able to improvise and adapt to many situations, being a tactile learner for most if not all things. He takes pride in his earned position as a King's Guard, especially since he earned the position at such a young age, and generally gets along well with his fellow King's Guard and knights. He is known to be charismatic and charming, but often softspoken and reserved unless you get to know him. He is protective and supportive to his close friend, Lu, the princess of Amira. Since childhood, he had known and supported Lu, and eventually worked to be her personal guard, swearing on his life to protect and serve her. Due to this, he is completely dedicated to her, as well as her father and mother, the King and Queen of Amira. Spending years with Lu, as well as his training as her peronal guard, results in Ren's knowledge of politics, economics, and etiquette, also gaining some of Lu's more sinister and silver-tongued nature, though not nearly to her extent, as he is much more versed in the art of combat with weapons, rather than words. He does, however, possess extensive knowledge on the art of soulcraft and Anima, and is a primary consultant among the Royal Family for such matters, sometimes working with the Royal Soulmage of the Royal Family in these subjects. Later on, after 5 years of leaving Amira in search for Lu, he has only grown wiser and sharper, and also has developed a more hardened personality. He is silent and determined, as well as confident and unshakable, with those who meet him often noticing his "cold gaze" that seems to pierce through them. Nevertheless, he is still kindhearted in nature. Abilities As a Rythulian, Ren's abilities with Anima and Anima weaponry are far beyond normal human capabilities. He is incredibly skilled with the use of his Moon Song Rifles, and primarily specializes in unaltered Anima manipulation; Anima in its purest form. This form of Anima takes on no affinities, and is essentially pure energy, being effective against generally everything. He mainly fires anima bolts from his rifles, or infuses Anima into the blades of the guns when it comes to close combat, though he is easily able to use his incredible abilities with soulcraft without the need for his guns. Ren possessed Rythulian Eyes, and they achieved their awakened state upon first activation, though his Rythulian Eyes were not rediscovered until much later, and their awakened state was not achieved again until even later. Ren's Rythulian Eyes allow him to see in a large radius all around him, increasing his visual and spacial awareness as well as his ability to process visual information exponentially, giving him a decisive edge in combat. The awakened state of his eyes is known as Sanctifier's Gate, giving him access to the "Sanctifier's Gates". These "Gates" are powerful spells that allow him to summon spectral weapons to utilize in combat. These range from firing a continuous stream of arcane bolts to summoning spectral spears from the ground in a radius around him to firing powerful magic lances to penetrate enemies at a distance. In the 5 years after his departure from Amira, Ren's skills have only gotten more deadly and efficient. His affinity for soulcraft has increased, and he has achieved a level of ability that could arguably rival the old Nephilim, definitely being on par or greater than many Angels or Demons. His skill with the Moon Song Rifles has reached perfection, and he is able to utilize his Rythulian Eyes with little repurcussions, able to activate them in a single blink, and able to remain active for any length of time. Additionally, his abilities with the Sanctifier's Gates have improved dramatically. He recieved special tattoos on his body that act as Anima channels in order to further amplify his mastery over Anima, being able to channel more powerful Anima through his Moon Song rifles, resulting in the shots turning from blue to red in color, and drastically amplifying their power, allowing him to fire explosive blasts as well as beams that he can swing at long range to cut distant targets. Category:Rythulian Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Lore Character